frozfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Холодное Сердце II
Холодное Сердце (англ. Frozen II) - американский компьютерный анимационный фильм 2019 года студии Walt Disney Animation Studios. Фильм является продолжением «''Холодного сердца''» 2013 года, после короткометражек «''Холодное торжество» и «Олаф и холодное приключение». Краткий сюжет История разворачивается через три года после событий первой части в Эренделле, где Эльза и Анна празднуют осень. Эльза слышит таинственный голос, который завёт её. Неспособно игнорировать его, Эльза следует за ним и непреднамеренно пробуждает четыре духа (землю, воду, огонь и воздух), что заставляет жителей Эренделла спасаться. Великий Пабби, осознавая ситуацию, сообщает, что нужно всё исправить, узнав правду о прошлом королевства. Таким образом Эльза, Анна, Кристофф, Олаф и Свен покидают замок и следуют за голосом, который слышит Эльза, чтобы спасти Эренделл и узнать о пятом духе. Производство 12 марта 2015 года на ежегодном собрании акционеров было официально объявлено, что будет продолжение полнометражного мультфильма « Холодного Сердце»''. Позже Дженифер Ли подтвердил в своём аккаунте в Твиттере. 17 марта 2016 года в интервью "The Boss" Кристен Белл рассказала, что дубляж начнётся в апреле 2016 года. 13 февраля 2019 года компания Disney выпустила официальный трейлер-тизер на английском. В США премьера фильма состоялась 22 ноября 2019 года и имел самый высокий рейтинг за всю историю мультфильма. Роли озвучивания * Кристен Белл — Анна * Идина Мензел — Эльза * Джош Гэд — Олаф * Джонатан Грофф — Кристофф * Стерлинг К. Браун — Лейтенант Маттиас * Эван Рэйчел Вуд — Королева Идуна * Альфред Молина — Король Агнарр * Марта Плимптон — Елена * Джейсон Риттер — Райдер * Рэйчел Мэттьюз — Ханимарен * Джереми Систо — Король Рунэрд * Киаран Хайндс — Пабби * Алан Тьюдик — стражник Эренделла * Сантино Фонтана — Ханс Примечания # ↑ Kevin Polowy. 'It's more about loving yourself': The cast of 'Frozen 2' talk possible Elsa romance, plot details, new characters and more (англ.). Yahoo!. Verizon Media (August 27, 2019). Дата обращения 6 октября 2019. Архивировано 27 августа 2019 года. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''Zack Sharf. ‘Frozen 2’ First Trailer: Elsa and Anna Return in Dazzling New Footage (англ.). IndieWire. Penske Business Media, LLC. (Feb 13, 2019). Дата обращения 17 февраля 2019. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Julie Muncy. Everything We Learned About Disney's Upcoming Movies: Frozen 2, Cruella, Pixar's Soul, and More (англ.). io9. G/O Media (August 24, 2019). Дата обращения 6 октября 2019. Архивировано 24 августа 2019 года. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 Nardine Saad. Is that you, Anna and Elsa? 'Frozen 2’ trailer suggests a Marvel-style tale (англ.). Los Angeles Times.Tribune Company (September 23, 2019). Дата обращения 6 октября 2019. Архивировано 23 сентября 2019 года. # ↑ Marc Graser. Disney Announces 'Frozen 2' (англ.). Variety(March 12, 2015). Дата обращения 12 марта 2015. Архивировано12 марта 2015 года. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Walt Disney Company. 2015 Meeting of Shareholders (англ.) (Transcript), Walt Disney Company (March 12, 2015), С. 12. Архивировано 13 мая 2015 года. Дата обращения 14 июня 2015. # ↑ Daniel Miller; Rebecca Keegan. Disney announces big-screen 'Frozen 2' (англ.), Los Angeles Times, Tribune Company (March 13, 2015). Архивировано 14 марта 2015 года. Дата обращения 14 марта 2015. # ↑ Karl Quinn. Frozen sequel: co-director Chris Buck chilled about audience expectations (англ.), Sydney Morning Herald, Fairfax Media (April 26, 2015). Архивировано 28 апреля 2015 года. Дата обращения 2 мая 2015. # ↑ Peta Yoshinaga. Creator of Frozen, animation director Chris Buck, admits working on sequel to the blockbuster is daunting (англ.), ABC News (Australia), Australian Broadcasting Corporation (April 30, 2015). Архивировано 3 мая 2015 года. Дата обращения 2 мая 2015. # ↑ Dave Trumbore. [https://collider.com/frozen-2-kristen-bell-olaf-christmas-special/ Kristen Bell Shares Updates on ‘Frozen 2’ and the Olaf Christmas Special, Collider.com], Complex Media (September 19, 2016). Архивировано 16 января 2017 года.Дата обращения 13 января 2017. Категория:Сериал Категория:Статьи Категория:Медиа